The Hydra Legion
"We are the Hydra Legion! We slew the great warrior. We took the prisoners. We are the fist of the Sith Empire!" - A Sith War chant. Returning to bring order, peace and stability under the banner of the new warmaster: Varnus Dreadheart. They might be outnumbered by their enemies but their training, equipment and will make up for the lack of men. Every Legionaire equal to a handful of any other soldiers. Being a Legionaire means a hard but proud life. Although officially an infantry unit within the Empire, Hydra has access to their very own selection of powerful machines of war. Most of these are powerful yet highly mobile assault vehicles which can be used in perfect harmony with Hydra's lightning tactics. Hydra Legion is the most accomplished of all legions and rightfully feared for it. Capable in battle and a dreadful sight. They're the Empire's shocktroops. Armed with high-end equipment and powerful support units, they have taken many battlefields in even their most recent history. Aegis Combat Armour Line The newest line of armour used by the Imperial Legions. Made of a powerful ceramite-metal composition the Aegis Combat Armour is more bulkier but much more resilent. To keep the soldier wearing this marvelous piece of defensive technology mobile the joints have been fitted with servomotors that aid in moving. In addition to these servo motors, across the armour, several micro-jets have been fashioned, allowing for optimal movement in water, zero-G and other difficult terrains as well as improved jumping capabilities, despite the armour. Using a special scope-helmet configuration, the HUD can project an a crosshair system right infront of the user. No longer requiring a soldier to actually peer down his sights for accurate shots and especially useful in close quarters. Furthermore the helmet is completely sealed, preventing the wearer from choking in areas with no oxygen or inhaling poisonous fumus which will now be filtered by the helmet. The HUD's systems are capable of tracking up to twenty targets effectively across a medium-sized star system. When in sight, tracked targets will light up and the build-in TacNET systems will give information pretaining weakpoints, vital organs, weapons, physical condition and it will even be able to fire with greater accuracy. The armour can supply oxygen for at least three hours of combat. Also new is the automated medication process or AMP. Checking the wearer's vital status at all times, the AMP will desperse chemicals according to the wearer's current status. Ranging from painkillers and adrenaline capsules to antitoxins and bacta. This reduces the immediate need for medical personel and lets the soldier fight on even when wounded. New to this model is the weak but reliable disruptor-shield field. Vaporizing or absorbing incomming fire up to a certain level. Whilst it can only reduce a couple of shots before failing, it lets the soldier stand exposed to fire for several moments, enough to, in some situations, get a solid shot on a target and take him down. The field will recharge automatically during combat after half a minute since failing. Using the same technology as the LJ-0 Molecular Cutter, the wristblade has been replaced by a slightly larger and more deadlier blade. Capable of now piercing armour and cutting straight through weapons in the blink of an eye, this is a soldier's best companion in melee combat. The other wrist will sport a sonic emmiter unless replaced by a flamethrower. This device can produce a sound capable of rendering most people unable to fight and completely disrupt a Force usere's concentration. As long as the armour is sealed properly, the user won't hear a thing. Special honour guard units will be fitted with a Mantel. A new, slug-resistant type of material fashioned into a long, smooth mantel which bears the legion's colours and the markings of the Sith Warmaster himself. Ornaments shall distinct them from other troops and their armour will be lined with cortosis to protect their vital parts from light blows. The armour from the Aegis line can be devided into: Juggernaught Assault Armour: A close-assault version fitted with thin cortosis lining and made increasingly resiliant to close-range fire, explosives and melee attacks. The Juggernaught Assault can keep its user safe from temperatures beyond the point of boiling. Used by: Vanguards and demolition experts. Sentinel Battle Armour: Made for protection against ranged fire, the Sentinel is fitted with more powerful shields and blaster-resistant material. Its design will allow the wearer to carry more equipment and with increased HUD capabilities, it can be used to target an area for bombardment, supply drops or vehicular support. Used by: Riflemen and medics. Prowler Reconnaissance Armour: Housing powerful stealth generators, the Prowler armour impares less movement restrictions and makes it possible to disappear from sight at the leisure of its wearer. Its sensory equipment is improved and can detect movement, heath and other signals given out by enemies with fair ease. It also will help steading rifles and aim with greater precision. Used by: Marksmen and Reconnaissance troops. Weaponary Ranged Weaponary RX-2 Pistol The RX-2 pistol is the side-arm used by the entire Imperial Legions. It has a rechargable energy cell, so it never needs to be reloaded. The recharge fuction can also be used to build up more power for a slower, yet much stronger shot. HCR-11 A precise rifle capable of propelling slugs to high speed. Its shots burst into flames upon impact, doing additional damage over time when the target catches fire. Its slug-based nature makes the rifle impossible to be used against its wielder by batting its fire back. A cruel weapon but very light and compact. It can be easily field-stripped and will work in even the worst of conditions. DR-5 'Darkbringer' Heavy Carbine A deadly combination of a high rate of fire and powerful munition. The new Darkbringer carbine can be loaded with a variety of diffrent rounds. Hellfire, concussive and even breacher rounds. Each with their own uses and side-effect. The secondary barrel can fire grenades, miniature rockets or flechette rounds in rapid succesion due to an improved feeding system. *HE Rounds: High Explosive rounds, unlike concussion rounds, made to do damage. Exploding violently upon impact, they are effective against armoured targets and Jedi due to their splash damage. *Hellfire Rounds: Munition with corrosive chemicals, burns through tissue and armour alike. *Concussion Rounds: Powerful slugs that explode upon impact, much akin to concussion grenades. Dealing lower damage but knocking enemies of their feet. *Breacher Rounds: Made of extremely an extremely light, powerful composition, these rounds could potentially breach starship hulls. *Lightning Rounds: Releasing an electromagnetic burst when it hits a target, the lightning rounds are useful against droids and other mechanical units. *Shredder Rounds: These slugs are made to burst into small fragments just before impact, causing more damage over a small area. *Void Rounds: Unstable, Force-imbued slugs. More dangerous than other rounds for both the user and the target. *Miniature Rockets: powerful heat-seaking rockets that can decimate groups of infantry and light vehicles. Compression technology allows for three rounds per clip. X-9 Precision Rifle he X-9 rifle is the main weapon of Gallactic Alliance marksmen, the designs having been previously liberated by Sith Forces. It delivers a high powered shot almost instantly. Placed accurately, a shot of this weapon can stop even a wookiee in its track. ---- Explosives FNR Multi-Purpose Explosives With the FNR explosives, the need for grenades and remote detonators and anti-personel mines disappeared. The FNR Mulit-Purpose Explosives can be used in any situation. It can be set to be triggered by motion, a remote detonator, contact or after several seconds. When magnetized, it can stick to most surfaces. FNR Tactical Grenades The FNR Tactical Grenades can range from simple smoke and concussion grendades to incindary and cyroban grenades. The Imperial Armoury holds an uncountable ammount of these tactical grenades housing every possible charge. HL-4 'Scourge' Gas Grenade Filled with the powerful HL-4 toxin, the 'Scourge' grenades render an enemy immobile by releasing gas which will cause skin burn and the eyes, ears and nose to bleed heavily in seconds after contact. Longer exposure will lead to hallucinating and eventually death due to necrosis in the lungs. These grenades, however deadly, are safe for use by the fully armoured Sith Legions. Shaped Breaching Charges Powerful explosives used to bring down doors, walls and other obstructions. The explosive will blast through anything but whilst minimizing collateral damage. Well-placed, it could blow a perfect hole in a wall or a door clean out of its hinges. APM Mines Powerful Anti-Personel Mines, made for ambushes and securing entryways. It can be deployed in two modes - beam and sensory. Making it a very flexible piece of equipment. "When your fighting against the Empire's finest, The Hydra Legion, the chances of your survival are minimal." - Overheard from a veteran of the Sith Empire. Classes and Equipment Rifleman Trained for frontline combat, the Rifleman is effective at every range. *Pistol (Charged) *E-11 *Repeater *Frag Grenades *Gas Grenades (x2) Grenadier Using special rifle grenades, the Grenadier is an exceptionally powerful asset to any squad. *Pistol (Charged) *E-11 *Repeater (alt every 10 seconds) *Frag Grenades *Gas Grenades (x2) Shocktrooper: With a special shotgun attachment, Shocktroopers become the most effective combatants at every range, making them perfectly fit to lead an assault. *Pistol (Charged) *E-11 *Repeater (no alt) *Flechette (no alt) *Frag Grenades *Gas Grenades (x2) ---- Vanguard Using specialized close-combat weaponary, the Vanguard is a capable in close-quarter-combat. *Pistol (Charged) *Repeater *Flechette *Frag Grenades *Gas Grenades (x2) Close Quarter Expert The Close Quarter Expert's main weapon is a powerful shotgun capable of firing miniature fragmentation grenades. This allows them to fire around corners and cause massive damage to small groups of enemies in close spacing. *Pistol (Charged) *Repeater *Flechette (alt; 15 sec) *Frag Grenades *Gas Grenades (x2) Blazetrooper Blaze troopers are amongst the most daring of Legionaires. They wield powerful liquid-based flamethrowers that spew fire that will stick to the enemy's skin or armour, slowly burning them up to the bone. *Pistol (Charged) *Repeater *Flechette *Frag Grenades *Gas Grenades (x2) *Flamethrower Weapons Specialist Specialized troopers that wield awesome heavy weapons, capable of raining death upon their foes. They also carry additional munition into battle which they can share with their allies. *Pistol (charged) *Repeater *Heavy Blaster Cannon (Deployable E-web, two man required) *Frag Grenades *Resupply Ability (resupplies only magazines) Havoc The most deadly soldiers to face up front are the Havocs. Armed with powerful autocannons they shred into the enemy lines.Their reinforced grapple hooks allow them to reach vantage point for even better coverage. *Pistol (charged) *Repeater *Autocannon (Deployable E-web) *Frag Grenades *Resupply Ability (resupplies everything) *Grapple hook Devastator A Devastator is a powerful anti-armour specialist capable of taking out heavily armoured infantry or vehicles at close range. Using special fusion rifles which work by sub-atomic agitation of the air. This causes the target to hit up to the point of vapourizing. These weapons however are volatile and only truely effective at close range which makes being a Devastator a potentially lethal job. Aditionally, they carry specialized munition which they can use to enhance the combat effectiveness of their allies. *Pistol (charged) *Repeater *Fusion Rifle (Concussion rifle alt; 8 sec) *Frag Grenades *Resupply Ability (resupplies everything) *Munition Swap (this allows the reciever to fire one shot of their weapon's alternative. Such as the grenade on the repeater, charged on the sniper etc. The E-11 recieves a total of 5''primary sniper shots. Only one weapon may be ''once 'perked' per person during a single fight.) ---- Medic Most effective when supporting from just behind the frontlines, the medic reduces friendly losses ander provides additional firepower. *Pistol (Charged) *E-11 *Frag Grenades/Smoke Grenades *Abillity to evacuate wounded allies from the battlefield. Combat Medic A specialized Medic who is more at home on the front. Patching up the wounded with powerful medication whilst still under fire. Thus enabeling them to fight on for longer. *Pistol (Charged) *E-11 *Frag Grenades/Smoke Grenades *Abillity to evacuate wounded allies from the battlefield. *Can heal a person to full health once in that person's life (requires cover; unmerc followed by heal 3 untill 100 by targeted soldier) Field Surgeon Field Surgeons will usually stay away from the battle but Legionaires are trained to practice their medical abillities even when surrounded by enemy mortars. Field Surgeons will quickly remove shrapnell or tend to other wounds. Possibly extending their time on the field. *Pistol (Charged) *E-11 *Frag Grenades/Smoke Grenades *Abillity to evacuate wounded allies from the battlefield. *Can remove 1 death on an ally during 20 seconds of cover (can't be reused on the same person doing combat). ---- Marksman A well-trained sharpshooter that uses the terrain to his advantage to inflict massive damage on the enemy from afar. *Pistol (Charged) *Tenloss Rifle (no charge) *Trip Mines *Grapplehook Sniper A Sniper is a master of the precision rifle. They can fire a shot so precisely they could shoot someone's eye out from almost two kilometers away. *Pistol (Charged) *Tenloss Rifle (charged) *Trip Mines *Grapplehook Designated Marksman A Designated Marksman is in fact a combination of a rifleman. More versatile than just a marksman by carrying a smaller weapon effective at closer ranges. The Designated Marksman provides his squad with long-range support on the frontlines. *Pistol (Charged) *E-11 *Tenloss Rifle (no charge) *Trip Mines *Grapplehook Demolition Expert Trained to handle dangerous explosives, the demolition expert can bring down enemy structures of remove explosives without injury. *Pistol (Charged) *Repeater *Frag Grenades *Gas Grenades (x2) *Detonation Packs Anti-Armour Specialist Anti-Armour Specialists take the concept of demolition a step further. They focus on bringing down heavily armoured enemies or vehicles with powerful rockets or by planting charges on the hull. *Pistol (Charged) *Repeater *Rocket launcher (1 per life, needs to be homed with right mouse button) *Frag Grenades *Gas Grenades (x2) *Detonation Packs Explosives Expert The Explosives Expert carries every form of explosives with him and can defuse them with ease. He knows how to make the right mixture to blow up everything ranging from doors to entire skyscrapers. *Pistol (Charged) *Repeater *Frag Grenades (alt grenade; 10 sec) *Gas Grenades (x2) *Detonation Packs *Mines Recon Specialized troopers that are most efffective when opperating alone. They observe enemy positions and can attack from tactical positions, often working closely with marksmen to fight more efficiently. *Pistol (charged) *E-11 *Gas Grenades (x2) *Cloak (cannot attack whilst cloaked) Ranger Effectively a marksman supplemented with stealth equipment. Rangers are lone stalkers, waiting for the right moment to cause fear and disorder amongst the enemy. *Pistol (charged) *E-11 *Tenloss Rifle (no scope) *Gas Grenades (x2) *Cloak (cannot attack whilst cloaked) Infiltrator An Infiltrator's job is to get inside the enemy base unseen, cause havoc and get out against without a scratch. They wield a powerful repeating rifle to ensure they can do maximum damage. *Pistol (charged) *E-11 *Repeater *Gas Grenades (x2) *Cloak (cannot attack whilst cloaked)